


Shinzō, Doma's Heart

by Samdii



Series: Crystal Atelier Adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Backstory, Blind Character, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samdii/pseuds/Samdii
Summary: This is the origin of my character from a group of characters that my friends and I are writing fanfiction of our Free Company, the Crystal Atelier. We have been playing the game a lot and recently started giving our characters more depth so I figured I may as well make my character known. Advice and comments are appreciated.





	Shinzō, Doma's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the origin of my character from a group of characters that my friends and I are writing fanfiction of our Free Company, the Crystal Atelier. We have been playing the game a lot and recently started giving our characters more depth so I figured I may as well make my character known. Advice and comments are appreciated.

**Kugane**

**Pier #2**

I sense what looks blue, vast and far is the ocean, for that was my goal.

I had always sensed what others knew as ships come to and from this port, for trade, for adventure, for travel. The reason was not what drew my attention, but what was brought with each boat. Something far more important than any import, culture. Each ship, each sailor, their aether all different, coming from all reaches of the world. There was a beauty to be sensed in each culture, some focused on trade, others more nomadic, possibilities as endless as the ocean as each color was similar but vastly different.

So that must mean somewhere out in that grand blue was a way to take down those Kami forsaken Garleans.

For longer than I have lived, those bastards have been in our backyard. Calling us  _ savages _ , as if being a filthy warmonger is any better. The occupation at first was tolerable, but then after a revolution was attempted in Doma before I can remember was quickly struck down. As punishment, they then decided that they were no better than animals, stripping them of even the most basic freedom. Luckily, Kugane is not as affected but what man could ignore such an action? It was just wrong, these people no longer had their home but that was not enough and treat them as less than men. No pride, no recognition, just left to the wind as less than nothing. For all this pain they cause them, they do not care. It is inexcusable what they have done to the people of Doma. What they have done to her. I will never forget that day.

_ 5 years prior _

**Kugane**

**Kogane Dori**

I was quite young, just making rounds with my mother, Ginchiyo, as she patrolled as part of her duties as an officer of the Sekiseigumi. All had gone as ordinary until we were approached by a pair of Garlean troops, requesting for us to follow them into an alley stating suspicious activity was taking place. Ma, as dutiful as ever, followed to find that no person was present in the alley. It was then that I felt a strong pull on my arm and right horn, the Garlean troop preventing me from running. As I resisted I heard ma scream. Scared, I turned to find her aether but in a comprimised position on the ground with the aether of the Garlean soldier mounted on top of her, cursing her name and calling her Doman trash. I was furious, trying to escape from the grip only to be pulled back with force as the Garlean spoke with a venomous tone, words that I would soon never forgive.

“You little savage! Another stunt like that and you would receive the same treatment as that whore!”

It hurt so much, to sit there and be unable to do anything, all as she desperately tried to fight back. We were fortunate that another Sekiseigumi had his patrol path overlap her own, engaging the Garleans and requesting reinforcements to assure mother and I were safe. They took us back to the barracks where I stayed with my ma as she recovered. I was enraged, but also curious. I never heard of a Doman before. 

What did it all mean, for this unknown held great worth, toward a longed past?

It only got stranger when she finally awoke. When I looked into her eyes, a strange sensation came over me. Soon, I found that I was no longer in the room or even as myself, no longer sensing aether as I had but instead seeing through the eyes of a young Hyur girl in a place that felt familiar. I was running around with what seemed like an Au Ra like me but instead had black horns, playing tricks and schemes on our neighbors when a man appeared telling us it was time for dinner. Then, I found myself someone else, a ceremony of some sort. I realized I was the same girl, but older and in traditional garb. I was soon after given a katana and swiftly welcomed into what was called the Monzen Guard. I felt extreme honor in this as if this was my dream for as long as I was alive but these memories were short-lived. The memory that was most vivid was when I found myself by the ocean on duty, finding a strange black box. Curious as to what was inside, I opened it to find what was a male Au Ra baby with eyes like pearls. I decided to look after the baby. I decided to name the baby Shinzō and raise him, seeing as there were no other options. After a short time though, a new hurdle revealed itself. Awaking one morning, I went to retrieve Shinzō only to find a female Au Ra baby in the crib instead of my son. Confused, I awoke the baby to see if it would be terrified of me but instead cooed as if I was her mother. I went around Monzen, asking all if they knew this baby and where Shinzō could be but to no avail did I receive answers. Since the baby clinged to me and refused to go to anyone else without throwing a tantrum, I kept her while I investigated more into finding her parents and Shinzō. Two weeks had passed without progress, the investigation needing to be done at night so it would not interfere with my duties. After laying the child one night, a strange occurrence happened as I took a step back from the crib. In front of me, the baby seemed to start shining as gas started to surround it. Unable to move from shock as to what was happening in front of me, I watched as the smoke dissipated and what was left was my son Shinzō, exactly how I remembered him. What was happening? In an effort to understand more, I started watching Shinzō at night after he fell asleep to see if it would occur again which it did, turning into an Au Ra girl once more. I was lost, was something wrong with my baby? Numerous questions came to mind as I seek help to see if we can fix his condition. I asked around for shamans, doctors, anything to help my son but sadly no one ever heard of such a case. I became distraught at the fact that my son would not be able to live a normal life due to his condition but that thought vanished as he looked up at me, smiling. It was then that I realized that no matter how he looked, he loved me all the same, eyes with such joy and without worry as to the fact his condition could be a problem. No matter their face, they were always my Shinzō, my sweet, precious, Shinzō. It was then I decided I would raise them just as they were, no matter male or female, I will love them and do everything for them. I would even leave my only home when my brother told me to leave without him when the Garleans arrived. I would move to Kugane where I was a nobody just so Shinzō can have a home. I would sacrifice my own life and become a Sekiseigumi so I can protect Shinzō’s home so they never know the pain I did.

As that thought finished, I found myself back with my mother, her aether rippling mildly as she looked upon me indicating she was worried. It was only then that I realized my face was covered in tears. Was that ma’s life I just saw? It felt so real as if I was her. I needed answers so I asked her exactly what was a Doman.

She said that similar to how Kugane was my home, her home was a place called Doma, saying she had lived there for as long as she could remember, only leaving shortly after she had found me on the shore. She went on of her home in Oukura, her life from her childhood into her becoming an elite guard of Monzen. As she went into more tales of her past, I noticed as she recalled her life that it was a point for point similar to my vision. As she told me these stories, she had seemed the happiest she had been in years, radiating beautifully, as if the events prior had not happened to her. It was intoxicating, seeing the pride and love she had in her home. But not all was had for Doma as she became sad when she recounted how the Garleans had occupied her home and about her brother she had left behind. It was these stories that had ignited something in me, I never wanted to see her as distraught as she was when remembering that her home was so wrongfully taken from her but instead as glad as she was recounting tales of her youth. From that day forward, I wanted to learn to fight. Luckily, the Sekiseigumi was a good place to start.

_ Present-day _

**Kugane**

**Pier #2**

I know that alone, my training would not be enough to take down the Garleans, they expected this style. I love this place don't get me wrong, just you can only learn so much staying in one place and well, I didn't agree with all they said anyways. So, I hope to depart and find other people that study martial arts, hoping to learn from them and have as many tricks up my sleeve as possible, taking the Garleans by complete surprise and making them look like a bunch of dumbasses.

“You’re not getting cold feet are you now Lil’ sis?” A familiar woman’s voice rang. From words alone I knew it was my friend Akane, the Hyur girl I grew up with, standing with what I sensed to be some paper and a book. Besides her were two other impressions of aether belonging to my mother and Kimoto-o. To say Kimoto-o and I were friends was a bit strange. We view our relationship a bit differently, I view her as a stuck-up chronic worrier who I always find fun to mess with whereas she sees me as some sort of eternal rival that she must beat to prove she is the rightful next leader of the Sekiseigumi. Yeah, real chummy if you ask me.

“You realize people may get a weird idea if you call a guy you just walked up to that right? Also, whenever have I backed down from something?” I reply in a typical tone as if I had not just been contemplating my life up to this point.

“True, but knowing you, you have no clue of where to go huh? I bet you were just thinking of going on some boat and praying to the Kami it would take you somewhere that meets your fancy.” She shot back. She was not wrong, I truly had no planned destination.

“Hit the mark did I?” She said quickly as she extended her hand holding the paper to me, “How many times are you gonna have me pick up your slack?”

“Til the end of days.” I shot back as I took the paper out of her hand, noticing certain portions being made of different aether than the paper which meant there was writing. It was a brochure for someplace called Ul’dah, found on the continent of Eorzea, known across all reaches of the world for its Coliseum that features gladiatorial combat with emphasize on the use of the sword.

“Akane, you are a genius! I will go and learn from these gladiators.”

“So you are finally listening to me huh?” She said her aether becoming slightly rigid as she taunted before her aether calmed to a near stand still, “And take this too, I know you weren’t the best when it came to studying languages back when we were younger but this should help you at least learn their language a bit.” She extends her arm passing me the book that she was holding onto. I take it and find that the book is to help with translating Hingan to Eorzean but underneath was a subtitle I could not read due to being written in a material that had a similar aetherial concentration as the cover.

“You didn’t think you could leave without saying bye to me now did you?” Ma asked in a near-crying style that was obviously fake.

“Oh hell no, I knew if I did, you would chase my ass across the sea and stomp me out just for not saying I was leaving," I respond which gets a genuine smile from my mother. "And before you ask, yes I will be fine, I have these," I raise the katana at my hip up to display it to her. Next, I point to my necklace. It was a strange orange crystal given to me by my mother when I was younger, saying it belonged to her father. Ever since, it has been my good luck charm.

“Just be safe ok?" She says as she comes forward and pulls me into a hug. I welcome the embrace and stay in it for longer than some would consider. I am not gonna be able to do this for some time I feel. "I love you, remember that always." She says as she pulls away, her aether rippling mildly, betraying the calm in her voice.

"I love you too." I say, quickly switching focuses to Kimoto-o that my voice breaking won't become obvious, "speaking of love, did you come just so you can confess your undying love for me? Maybe the last chance you get." I say mockingly.

“Oh please. I came to make sure I am not dreaming when I know you will finally be out of my hair." She retorts, her aether becoming wavy similar to mine after I taunted her "Finally, people will come to appreciate me more than you. You will be a thing of the past by the time you get back."

“Well better not hold your breath ice queen, because the second I come back I will stomp you out to prove that no matter where I am, I will always be number one,” I say as I get close to her face, causing her aether to become more spiky as if trying to cut me for my actions. 

We soon were interrupted by a gong sounding, indicating the ship for Eorzea was leaving. I embarked for the ship, waving goodbye to my family one last time as the ship left the port. "I won't forget to write and send cool stuff I find." I wave excitedly, hoping I don't break at that moment.

A long strange journey, events unknown to myself, for another’s home.

The tears started only moments after leaving the docks. I was gonna miss the only home I knew but I knew this must be done. It was a small price to pay to insure than others may get their home back. To make sure she got her home back.

_ Back on the Pier… _

"There he goes," Akane muses, "Say wasn't that katana a standard-issue from the armory? How did he get clearance to take it with him?"

"Miss Ginchiyo?" Kimoto-o questions to which she only gets a swift nod no from the Lieutenant. 

"Oh, that ASSHOLE!" Kimoto-o yells as she runs towards the end of the pier, "Shinzō! I WILL FIND YOU! NO ONE STEALS FROM THE SEKISEIGUMI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT YOU HEAR ME?! EVEN IF I MUST CHASE YOU TO THIS EORZEA!" She yells as she paces past Akane and Ginchiyo, seemingly going home to prepare for her own trek across the ocean.

"Oh wait, didn't you give him that katana last night at dinner?" Akane holds an accusatory tone as if she put two and two together.

"Akane, if you are saying that I would willingly give my child a weapon thought to be stolen from the armory just so that Kimoto-o would chase his across the ocean and make them spend time with each other in a foreign land…" Ginchiyo says as she turns to Akane to address the question, " Then you are absolutely right. But don't think that means I haven't seen through your scheme either miss 'Hingan to Eorzean. Language Skills Needed to Make Your Eorzean Partner Quiver!'"

The two walk away from the pier as they laugh at the amusement they got at the expense of their pseudo-sibling and child. They were sure his journey would be quite exciting indeed.


End file.
